Kusaru Uchiha
'Approval:' 9/12/14 3 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Personality Kusaru is well, young. He is friendly and loves to just have fun, however... sometimes that "fun" involves a prank here and there, nothing serious but still pranks none the less and has gotten him in trouble... a couple times. When he discovers/sees something new, or comes across something he thinks is super amazingly cool, he tends to get a bit overly excited about it. He usually has the common sense of ignorance about him since he is young. He tends to think he is better then he actually is, and at times likes to show off, but its nothing over the top. He is just young and has much to learn! Kusaru... also has a very unique way of fighting and very... well sloppy. He himself if he can help it never gets in close, rather he allows his shadows to do all the work. However, he likes to act like he is fighting and swinging a bat or something, well the manipulated shadows are reenacting his actions with his kanabo up close and personal. 'Appearance' Kusaru is a Male Uchiha, enough said... kidding In all actuality, He has short black hair, that has a random out of place streak of red in it. His hair is usually pretty messy and unkept, but when he wants to be serious, which translates to him trying to be cooler then he actually is, he slicks back his hair increasing his awesome level ten fold! Well, in his opinion at least. He has deep blue eyes. He usually wears a black long sleeved button up with the Uchiha crest on its back. Black pants, and black shoes. For some odd reason, he is usually dragging a kanabo with him... when he himself is actually quite weak... like really weak to the point he can't actually carry the thing... just drag it and slowly at that. 'Theme's' Main Theme! So happy :D ' 'Spoopy Theme ' 'Battle theme 'Stats' (Total:39) ' '''Strength: 3 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 9 ' '''CP:70 Super Charge: 15 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Shadow Manipulation ' '''Genin 2: Sharingan ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 Stat Feats/Ect... #'Stat Feat' (+5) Shadow Manipulation #'Shdaow Extension (LvL 1)' - With a single hand sign, Kusaru manipulates the shadows around him, causing them to act as physical extensions of his body. These extensions can take various different forms, from arms, to mouths, to tendrils, however they all serve the same purpose no matter what form they take, they allow him to perform multiple actions at once. (This Feat is a LvL 1 Multi-attack feat thus following Multi Attack Rules.) [ 10 CP / 5 CP maintain. Grants one extra action/attack that do 10cp in damage] [ Since the shadows are not physical extensions of Kusaru's body, rather they are manipulated shadows, when used as attacks, they are cc based to hit. ] Sharingan ' *'Sharingan: Chakra Vision - Allows the user to see colors of chakra and detect chakra networks within their field of view. maintain Equipment *(3) Chakra pill *(2) Smoke Bomb *(4) Kanabo (Massive metal spiked club, usually wielded by Oni) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 1,000 * Ryo left: 1,000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 2' *'Banked: 2' *'Reset Day: -- Friday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 2 ' '''ON our way to Konoha (9/12/14) Sight-seeing in Konoha (9/15/14) 'History and Story' Under Construction 'Relationships' Midori - His super awesome sister! Well Half-Sister, but he still calls her sister none the less. They were raised together and even went to the academy in Kusa together were they learned all their mad ninja skills! Sen Gami (NPC) - T-T is a meany face... she just vanished like a jerk face T-T and he hasn't been able to find her since going to Kusa, BUT! He will keep on trying to find her! Cause he misses his mother... Category:Character